Banana
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: She had to be doing it on purpose but she's not that kind of girl, is she? PWP, SoMa, Stupidity, Limish?


He wondered if she knew she was torturing him. She couldn't know, she wasn't that kind of girl. But maybe she was. He didn't miss the way her tongue shyly poked out or the way her cheeks flushed. Everything felt slowed down as he watched her leaned forward a little bit, her left cheek bulging slightly. His fingers tightened on the edge of his chair. She was killing him and it was wonderful.

"Pervert." A detached voice along with an unclaimed hand suddenly flooded his senses but only for a moment. He went back to watching _her_ and ignoring the hand now running up his arm. Light fingers threaded across his neck as something soft pressed into his back. The voice's breathe was hot on his ear. It chuckled softly, not missing the fact his right hand was starting to slowly flex. "She's going to notice what you're doing." The hand ran through his hair and a long suppressed groan was released. _She _looked up at him in shock.

Realization came crashing down on Soul. Maka blinked at him owlishly as she dropped the banana peel in the trash can and Liz began snickering. Soul felt his face heat up. He wanted to stand up and go to his room but the problem in his pants would be all too obvious if he did. So he shifted to sink further into the couch. "God Maka, do you not give him any attention? He must be dying of sexual frustration!" Now Liz was dogging Maka for being innocent. It's not like Maka knew what she was doing to him. Right? "Anyways, thanks for the homework and the little show. I need to head back now before Kidd blows a gasket."

Soul ignored her and continued to stare at the floor. He wanted to say something but what could he say? _Thanks for the show? You should eat bananas more often. Liz is right, I am dying of sexual frustration. Fix me._ So he settled for staring at the floor, hoping Maka would leave the room. Sadly, this didn't happen. Soul's gaze shifted just slightly to see her sit next to him, perching awkwardly on the edge of the couch. "Is Liz right?"

He gulped and looked around the room, ignoring the question. "I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner is done or something." He stood up and made a mad dash to his room. Once the door was shut, Soul leaned against it. Little thoughts of what he had witnessed, what he had imagined, kept sneaking into his vision and he felt himself beginning to get hard again. He didn't really care this time.

Slowly, he made his way to his bed, shrugging off his pants and boxers as he walked. He fell back onto his bed before grabbing his dick and stroking it roughly. He wanted this out of his system and quickly. Then he would go talk to her. Apologize, maybe blame it on his hormones. His thoughts kept switching from his meister doing very out of character things to him back to what he might say to her. His toes began to curl and his back began to arch, he was so very close to the much needed relief. The muscles in his jaw began to clench as he fought making any noise. She couldn't know what he was doing. She'd hate him, call him a pig and a pervert.

Little did he know she was standing his doorway. Maka had just wanted to tell him it was okay or something like that. She hadn't really been sure. But now she couldn't move, caught in a similar situation as her partner had been earlier. Except she wasn't fantasizing. There was her partner on his bed, jerking himself rather roughly. She wondered if he liked it like that. For some reason she hoped he did. Her breathing was getting faster the more his back lifted off the bed. She _knew _he was close. She wasn't sure how but she knew. Green eyes widened as he finally came, she could vaguely make out him mouthing her name.

**AN: LOL this is so old, figured I'd post it so it wouldn't rot on my computer any longer. And yes, Liz was pretty much molesting Soul. I don't know why but yep. Lol I might finish this one day. I don't have a good track record of updating stories. I swear I'm working on them though..Most of them…I don't think I have that many readers though so I don't think it really matters.**

**Review?**


End file.
